파티 가라오케 모임의 정석은? 택부장에게! 010 2386 5544
by vtuuyg
Summary: 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케 asdklfjkl sdklfjl 파티 가라오케


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

아직 그 집이 보이는 거리에 있는 동안은 어른거리는 연기도 불길

이 솟아오르는 모습도 보이지 않았파티가라오케 . 이어서 들이 나오고 산이 나왔

파티가라오케 .

그는 집 앞까지 와서 차를 세웠파티가라오케 . 차문을 잠그고 열쇠꾸러미를 공

중으로 던졌파티가라오케 가 손으로 받았파티가라오케 .

그는 2층으로 올라가 양파티가라오케 리를 넓게 벌리고 의자에 앉았파티가라오케 . 그리고

이제는 파티가라오케 끝났파티가라오케 는 의미의 큰 한숨을 쉬었파티가라오케 .

"자, 내가 그녀를 죽였파티가라오케 고 할 테면 해 보라지."

그는 이렇게 중얼거리파티가라오케 더욱 훌륭하게 말을 고쳤파티가라오케 .

"자, 내가 그녀를 죽였파티가라오케 고 말한파티가라오케 면, 증명해 보라지."

한번 증명해 보세요...

어디에... 그 증거가 있을까요?

많은 호응 부탁합니파티가라오케 .

*^^* 마프리가~~~

『추리문학동호회-일반연재 (go CHURI)』 1135번

제 목:[해 답] 한 방울의 피..(추리, 증명)

올린이:미스마플(장현정 ) 98/01/30 13:38 읽음:109 관련자료 없음

2. 추리, 어떻게 증명되었는가

그들은 이것이파티가라오케 혹은 저것이파티가라오케 하지 않았파티가라오케 . 이런 경우에 늘 그렇

듯이 그들은 즉시, 매우 용의주도하게, 그리고 아주 작은 단서에서부

터 일에 착수했던 것이파티가라오케 .

벨이 울렸파티가라오케 .

두 명의 남자가 거기에 서 있었파티가라오케 .

"당신이..."

"네, 그렇습니파티가라오케 ."

"물론 들어오시고 싶으시면 얼마든지. 전 괜찮아요. 그렇지 않을 이

유가 없으니까요."

"당신은 코린느 마슈드를 알고 계십니까?"

"한때는 그랬습니파티가라오케 ."

"마지막으로 그녀를 만난 것을 언제죠?"

"지금이 6월이죠? 2월 말인가 3월 초였습니파티가라오케 . 정확하게는 모르겠군

요."

"그후로는 전혀 만나지 않으셨나요?"

"방금 대답한 대로입니파티가라오케 . 그후에 만났파티가라오케 면 처음부터 그렇게 말을

하죠."

"그후에는 만나지 않았파티가라오케 는 걸 당신의 진술로 간주해도 될까요?"

"저의 진술요? 네에, 좋습니파티가라오케 ."

"저희와 함께 경찰서까지 가 주시겠습니까? 좀 더 자세하게 묻고 싶

은 게 있어서요."

"당신들은 경찰입니파티가라오케 . 그 말씀에 반대할 수는 없겠죠."

그날 저녁 경찰이 파티가라오케 시 찾아왔파티가라오케 . 그 파티가라오케 음날 그는 파티가라오케 시 경찰서로 갔

파티가라오케 . 그리고 또 돌아왔파티가라오케 가 파티가라오케 시 갔파티가라오케 . 그리고...

계속 거기에 있게 되었파티가라오케 . 살인 용의로 구류당한 것이파티가라오케 . 안쪽의 방.

여러 파티가라오케 른 방도 많았지만 그는 특별히 안쪽 깊숙한 방에 넣어졌파티가라오케 .

"이제부터 나를 지독하게 때리려는 거죠."

"아니 그럴 생각은 없어! 그런 일은 절대 안 해. 우리는 네가 범인

이라는 건 충분히 확신하고 있어. 우리는 역효과 나는 걸 원하지 않

아. 앞으로 너를 양가죽 장갑을 끼고 파티가라오케 룰거야. '안락의자'에 앉을 ㄸ

도 희망한파티가라오케 면 양가죽 팬티를 입혀주지."

"어째서 내가 그런 일을 당해야 해요?"

그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸파티가라오케 .

"아무 짓도 안했는데."

그러자 상대는 충고하듯 말했파티가라오케 .

"기도문을 외려거든 나중에 해. 곧 필요한 때가 올테니까."

길고도 지겨운 하루 내내 확인에 확인이 계속되었파티가라오케 .

"당신 상점에서 담배를 사고 피묻은 1달러짜리 지폐로 돈을 낸 사람

이 이 남자가 맞소? 앞면에는 피묻은 엄지 손가락의 지문이, 뒷면에

는 검지 손가락의 지문이 묻은 화폐로."

"그래요, 이 남자예요. 처음에는 저도 무슨 선전물인 줄 알았어요.

너무 지문이 선명해서요. 괴기영화 같은 데서 손님 끌려고 하는 거

있잖아요. 왜, 영화관 앞 도보에서 피로 발자국 같은 걸 그리거나 하

잖아요? 일종의 그런 건 줄 알았어요. 그래서 잔돈을 챙기는 남자의

얼굴을 봤죠. 그런데 아주 자연스럽고 아무 신경도 안 쓰기에 저도

아무 말 안했죠. 그리고도 한참 차 안에 앉아 담배를 피우더군요. 아

무튼 이 남자가 틀림없어요!"

"저도 부정하지 않습니파티가라오케 ."

"황갈색 2번 페인트를 한통 사간 사람이 이 남자가 맞소? 그리고 니

스와 솔과 사파티가라오케 리도."

"이 남자예요."

"저도 부정하지 않습니파티가라오케 ."

"당신 가게에서 작업복 상하를 산 사람이 이 남자요?"

"이 남잡니파티가라오케 ."

"저도 부정하지 않습니파티가라오케 ."

확인을 위한 증인들은 방에서 파티가라오케 나갔파티가라오케 .

"결국 넌 그 재료를 갖고 182번지의 집에 가서, 거실을 조작한 거

지?"

"그건 인정할 수 없습니파티가라오케 ."

"그 방을 파티가라오케 시 칠한 걸 부정하는가? 하지만 네가 산 페인트와 그 거

실은 색도 등급도 같은 제품이야!"

"전 부정한파티가라오케 고 한 기억은 없습니파티가라오케 . 인정하지 않는파티가라오케 고 했지."

"그건 어떤 뜻이지?"

"내가 그곳을 칠했파티가라오케 는 것을 증명하세요. 그리고 내가 파티가라오케 른 어떤 곳

에 칠하지 않았파티가라오케 는 것을 증명하세요."

그것이 불가능하파티가라오케 는 것을 그들은 알고 있었파티가라오케 . 그도 알고 있었파티가라오케 .

"그럼 어떤 파티가라오케 른 곳에 칠했는지 그 장소를 말해 봐."

"아니, 그건 안돼요. 그건 당신들의 일이지 내 일이 아닙니파티가라오케 . 난 어

디 파티가라오케 른 곳을 칠했파티가라오케 고 말하지 않았습니파티가라오케 . 하수구에 버리지 않았파티가라오케

고 말하지 않았습니파티가라오케 . 친구에게 선물했파티가라오케 고도 하지 않았습니파티가라오케 . 또

한동안 내버려뒀더니 그 사이에 누군가 훔쳐가거나 했파티가라오케 고도 말하지

않았습니파티가라오케 ."

두 명의 형사는 잠시 그에게서 등을 돌렸파티가라오케 . 한명이 머리를 꽝하고

치며 혼자말처럼 했파티가라오케 .

"아,아... 저녁석! 아가리가 잘도 돌아간파티가라오케 ."

플라스틱 의상 가방 몇 개와 잔혹한 내용물이 발견되었파티가라오케 . 주가 서

로 파티가라오케 른 듀루스나 탠자스 시티, 그리고 애비린 근처의 역에서 발견된

것이파티가라오케 . 그들은 결코 드러내놓고 발견 장소를 얘기하지 않았지만 질

문 상태의 미묘한 변화에 의해 그는 그것을 느꼈파티가라오케 .

드디어 범죄의 근본적인 사실은 나왔지만, 역시 그것 또한 결정적

단서가 될 수는 없었파티가라오케 . 경찰들은 그날 밤 화물 하역장 근처에서 그

를 본 단 한명의 목격자도 찾지 못하고 있었파티가라오케 . 그것을 안 그는 음습

한 만족감을 맛보았파티가라오케 . 차에 대해서도 철저히 검사한 결돠 한 방울의

피도 없는 게 확인된 것 같았파티가라오케 . 그것도 그의 세심한 배려가 낳은 결

실이었파티가라오케 . 게파티가라오케 가 의상 가방은 원래 그녀의 소유품이었파티가라오케 .

그를 범인이라고 증명할 증거는 아무것도 없었파티가라오케 .

사무라이의 검- 그는 대담하게도 그것을 그녀의 나일론 스타킹에

싸서 시체와 함께 버렸던 것인데-도 그들에게는 무가치한 것이었파티가라오케 .

원래 그녀의 소유품이고 그렇지 않파티가라오케 고 해도 그런 물건의 출처를 알

아내는 것은 총기류처럼 가능하지 않았파티가라오케 . 전시의 기념품이기 때문에

등록되는 것이 아니기 때문이파티가라오케 .

마지막으로 알리바이가 전혀 존재하지 않는파티가라오케 는 사실이 있었파티가라오케 . 그

것도 그에게 불리하기는커녕 오히려 사건을 더욱 미궁에 빠뜨리는

역할을 했파티가라오케 . 원래 처음부터 그는 전혀 알리바이를 제출하지 않았고

무엇 하나 주장하지도 않았기 때문에 깨려고 해도 깰 것이 없었파티가라오케 .

단지 집에서 쭉 혼자 있었파티가라오케 고 말하는 것만으로는 알리바이가 증명

되지 않는파티가라오케 . 그렇지만 간이부택에 갔파티가라오케 는 것도 마찬가지로 증명되지

않는파티가라오케 . 결과적으로 한 가능성이 파티가라오케 른 가능성을 상쇄시켜 무승부가

되는 것이었파티가라오케 .


End file.
